Ashlyn and Kiera Black
Ashlyn and Kiera are a pair of twins attending Shepard High school and are in the same class as the rest of the Talbot Pack Crusaders. They were not initially werewolf's although after a few run ins with the group and deduced what they were and swore to keep it a secret. The two were present when Natalie accidently changed in the school locker room and while originally planning to just inspect their friends transformation, in the excitement they decided to change too. Characteristics *'Name': Ashlyn and Kiera Black *'Aliases': Wyfy and Network *'Ages': 12 (15 physically) *'Hair': Black, Black with red streaks (Ashlyn dyed) *'Eyes': Green *'Likes' **'Ashlyn': Gadgets, technology, chemistry, boy bands, being mature, cooking, sword fighting and running (later), gymnastics **'Kiera': Cars, technology, physics, pop music, getting good grades, martial arts and dancing (later), racing *'Dislikes': **'Ashlyn': Dumb people, being played for a fool, pink, being overweight, her gadgets blowing up in her face, being lied to **'Kiera': Her experiments going wrong, rock bands, being overweight, losing, being challenged, being treated like a kid *'Family': Each Other, caring mother Appearance Casual Ashlyn and Kiera are two non-identical Asian twins, but look similar enough to be recognized as siblings. Ashlyn is the taller of the two at 4'4ft, with a slightly more pointed face, while Kiera is 4'2ft having a wider more rounded and softer appearance. Both girls before turning were quite chubby and over weight from eating their mothers cooking, and while not excessively large they were quite full and very chubby. They often had trouble running and both girls had to wear glasses. They wore their Asian black coloured hair down to their shoulders, although Kiera tied hers back into a pony tail. In addition Ashlyn often had a more severe look on her face than Kiera who was normally quite chipper and happy. After their change they both gained fifteen year old bodies and curves, dropping their weight after their initial transformation and growing to 4'9ft and 4'7ft. Ashlyn, now forgoing her glasses, is notably more busty and athletic than her sister although her sister has wider hips and a perkier chest. Kiera has since ditched her glasses cut her long hair don to a bob cut hair style and dyed in green highlights to differentiate herself, while Ashlyn has dyed in red streaks and placing it behind her ears in a swept back look. Ashlyn is notable for wearing red sleeveless tank tops and cargo trousers with slits cut along the knees and black straps around her ankles to fasten them, as well as black sweat bands around her wrists. While Kiera wears a blue sleeveless tank top, green wide trimmed jeans, a slanted belt bag with the bag over her right hip and a small green choker chain. Lycan Standing in at 5'9ft and 5'7ft respectively the girls posses a black and smoke grey fur colour. Ashlyn posses a black fur colour covering the upper half of her face and right side of her snout, her ears, shoulders, back, hips, outer thighs, knees, outer arms, shins and feet, with grey fur covering her chest, inner tights inner arms, tip of her tail and lower left side of her face. Her red streaks in her hair seem to grow a little brighter. Kiera posses black fur on the upper half of her face and left side of her snout, covering her neck, chest, stomach inner thighs outer thighs and the rest of her legs, and cover her whole arms until half way up her biceps, while her tail tip is black. This leaves her back, tail outer thighs, outer hips, holder upper arms, tail and ears a smoky grey fur. Pack Attire Background Born out in the southern states, Ashlyn and Kiera's parents brought the two to Everett to start a new life when they were young. Growing up under their adopted father, a mechanic, Ashlyn and Kiera were always surrounded by machines and technology and over time picked up their fathers knack for engineering. As such when they asked him how he was so good he told his two daughters that it was because he studied science while at school. And as such they took to their own studies with equal enthusiasm. The pair however would unfortunately get rather chubby as they got older due to their mothers 'old fashioned' cooking, and the twins obsession with technology over physical fitness. This lead to both the twins being rather overweight by the time they were twelve and the subject of much bullying by girls who were beginning to develop. However while Kiera just ignored the bullying, sinking into her workshop to tinker, Ashlyn would strike back and would try to beat the girls in any way she could using sarcasm to confuse them and even fight when she wanted too. Still the twins had a fairly good reputation at the school because of their good grades and were largely content to stay by themselves. That was until after Christmas when the Talbot Pack Crusaders came back after their transformations, and for the first time ever the twins were jealous and looked at themselves differently. Unlike other students and even teachers who chalked half the class coming back looking different as 'growth spurts' Ashlyn and Kiera were sure something was up and began following the group. This lead to the TPC getting very confused by the twins actions and after an altercation with a super villain the pair would spot them change to save themselves. Suffice to say Ashlyn and Kiera immediately told mrs Potts who refused to belive them, leaving the pair at the mercy of people they thought could be savage beasts. Needless to say they were happy to find out they were wrong when Natalie sat down and talked to them about it, and promised not to tell anyone. They even began to help cover for the TPC when they needed to slip out of class and used their own technical skills to edit the TPC actions out of the school cameras, mostly out of the goodness of their heart. Still when an altercation forced a few of the TPC to change in the locker rooms in front of a few other class mates Ashlyn and Kiera were the ones to help cover it up from the staff. They were initially unwilling to change, but after seeing Rosie Hilty and the others change and saw what it did to them they quickly leapt at the chance to join in, fur be dammed! Personality Ashlyn and Kiera are both very bright young girls with an amazingly high intellect for their age. Both share a love for engineering, vehicles, gadgets and even chemicals and are the top of their class in science and both seem to talk non-stop about it. Kiera is considered the more preppy and upbeat of the two, always excited and eager to make something new. She has shown a stubborn streak when she is ordered around and treated like a child, which after her change seems unfair as she likes the new freedom her new form gives her. Nonetheless she is caring, and even a little flirty for her age and seems to develop crushes easily on people, but drops them very quickly. Still she is considered both a nice girl and a tomboy due to her willing to get between the guts and gears of her equipment and get involved in video games and later outside sports. Still she awaits eagerly the day she can get her driving license. Ashlyn meanwhile is more aloof than her sister, and can be a little distant having her mind always on the job. She likes to tinker but is more concerned with precise upgrades by swapping parts rather than scratch building them like her sister. This shows her more level head and calculating approach to her work, and unlike her sister who will get distracted by any new idea she has, Ashlyn is as focused as they come. Nonetheless she is a caring person, although struggles to express it, and comes across as brash and forceful, ordering people rather than asking. Still given time she can be a very warm person and like her sister very flirty although seems more determined to follow through with her crushes in spite of what others say. As such she is considered the 'bad girl' of the two although one with a heart of gold. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Zeta Werewolves' *'Werewolf Fusion' **'Complete Sensory Awareness': Both Ashlyn and Kiera posses heightened senses even for werewolves having much more acute hearing, sense of smell, sight and taste. They posses a form of telescopic vision and have a high degree of control over their ability to filter out noises. *'Communicating and Controlling of Technology': This is Ashlyn's ability *'Precognition': This is Keira's ability Skills *'Engineering' *'Mechanics' *'Gymnastics (Ashlyn)' *'Driving (Kiera)' *'Sword fighting (Ashlyn)' *'Martial arts (Kiera)' Equipment *'Pack Uniforms' *'Utility Belt' *'Utility Backpack' Relationships Ashlyn and Kiera's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Ashlyn: Chiara Zanni Kiera: Chiara Zanni Trivia * Navigation Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Twins Category:Siblings Category:Twin siblings Category:Characters Category:TPC Zeta Rangers Category:Combiners